Was It Just A Dream
by Midnight-Dark-Princess
Summary: Kurama loves Hiei and has been dreaming bout the fire demon. One dream is so really he doesnt know if it is. HieixKurama.My first YYHYaoi fic. Rather Graphic Yaoi.R18 Read and Review.ONESHOT


Was It Just A Dream

By: MidnightDarkPrincess

**WARNING: **_This is a **yaoi **fic meaning two guys together being intimate. If you don't like that sort of pairing then** don't **read. Also to all you little kids…**SHOO!** This fic is rated **R 17+**_

_If you read this and ignore it the warning then you have no right to complain. You have been warned so please if you are young or don't like gay pairings then don't read._

_Midnight Princess: Heya everyone!_

_Hiei: Who are you talking to?_

_Midnight Princess: The readers._

_Hiei: snorts As if there would be any._

_Midnight Princess: cries Kurama Hieis being mean!_

_Kurama: Please be nice Hiei_

_Hiei: Rolls eyes Hn_

_Midnight Princess: Fine then ill make him Points at Kurama die then_

_Kurama: Pales What did I do to deserve that?_

_Hiei: Draws katana do and you die!_

_Midnight Princess: Okay okay…make you a deal you do the disclaimer and I wont._

_Hiei and Kurama: She doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho_

_Midnight Princess: Enjoy!_

Kurama stumbled into his room, having just spent most of the night out with Yusuke. His head was slightly cloudy with the effects of his earlier drinking contest with his friend.

Quickly and clumsily he stripped off his clothing and pulled on some boxers and stumbled over to his bed and flopped onto it. His window was open like always, a cool breeze gentle flowed through the room. The cool air seemed to have a calming affect on him and it didn't take long for sleep to claim Kurama.

A sudden weight on his body woke Kurama instantly. Opening his eyes he saw red eyes knew well looking down at him.

"Hiei?" The person in question was straddling his lower stomach and continued to stare down at him. "What are you doing?"

"Hn isn't it obvious?" Kurama wasn't given a chance to consider his friends meaning before he was swept into a passionate kiss. Shocked beyond action Kurama lay still as his mouth was devoured. When Hiei ended the kiss Kurama couldn't help but stare up at him. He had dreamt of this for so long now but had always thought that he would be rejected if he had come out with his desires.

Kurama put his hand on Hieis cheek fearing that it'd all be a dream and he'd disappear when touched him. He didn't instead he turned his face into the touch and lightly kiss Kuramas palm. Kurama was surprised to say the least that Hiei didn't disappear and that he was still there and that he was now trailing kisses down the inside of Kuramas arm.

When Hiei reached Kuramas shoulder he changed direction and started to kiss his way up his neck occasionally nipping at the sensitive flesh there. Kuramas buried his hands in Hieis hair as he tilted his head slightly to give the little fire demon better access to his neck.

Hiei smirked against the sensitive flesh. "You seem to be enjoying this Fox." He said tauntingly, not yet breaking the contact of his lips and Kuramas delicate skin. Kurama ran his hands through Hieis hair enjoying the feel of the surprisingly soft black hair in his fingers.

Hieis lips traveled back upto Kuramas to capture the Fox in another passionate kiss. Kurama broke away suddenly.

"Hiei we have to stop or well ruin everything between us." He didn't want to be saying this. Kurama wanted to let Hiei do everything that he had dreamt about to him. But he knew that it would be a mistake and complicate things.

Hieis weight shifted as he sat back up. Kurama looked up at him and for a second he thought he saw pain reflected in those beautiful red eyes. Without even realizing it Kurama ran his hand up to Hieis cheek, stroking the soft skin gently.

Hiei turned his head into the light touch, and let out a sigh. Kurama yearned to pull his dream lover down on top of him, and spend the night acting out many of his fantasies. It was strange that he had dreamt of this for so long and now here he was stopping it from happening.

Hiei suddenly gave up his seat on top of the other demon and moved to lie at his side. Things were not going like he had hoped, but he wouldn't force the Fox into it.

"I'll not force you Fox." He said quietly. For some reason he felt that it needed to be said. Kurama turned on his side and looked at his friend. Hiei stared at the roof, trying to avoid Kuramas' gaze. He felt rejected, he had been wanting this for so long but he always knew he'd be rejected. Although he hadn't thought that he would get this far with his Fox.

His Fox? When had he become so dear to him? Hiei turned to look at his Fox as he wondered when Kurama had become so dear. Leaning forward he gently brushed his lips against Kuramas'.

Kurama smiled at the light contact. He leant forward also and copied Hieis' previous actions however instead of a light brushing of lips he deepened the kiss. Hiei was shocked to say the least but he responded in kind and snaked one hand into his lovers' hair.

"Kurama you said you didn't want to." Hiei said as he broke away trying to remain in control of his own need. Kurama looked at him, this whole thing was not going the way he had dreamed. He had to wonder if it was because they had now been friends for so long.

Kurama laid back again, they seemed to be taking turns at making initiating kissing or light caresses.

Both lay facing each other, looking the other over wanting to do much more. Kurama slowly moved his hand to Hieis' hair and ran his hand through it. He began to trace the starburst of white when Hiei pulled his hand away from his hair.

A low growl made its way from Hieis' throat and then he was above Kurama kissing him feverently. Hiei ran his tongue over Kuramas lips asking for entry into the warmth of Kuramas mouth. Kurama moaned into Hieis mouth as his entered his mouth.

Hiei seemed to want to taste every inch of his mouth and he Hieis'. Both demons becoming drunk on the wine sweet kiss. Nothing else existed to them in that moment, nothing but the other mattered to them. Hieis hands traveled down Kurama naked chest to the band of the satin boxer shorts. Kuramas hands made their way under Hieis shirt and ran over the smooth skin.

Hiei sat up, once again enjoying his seat above his Fox, and pealed off his shirt. Kuramas hands worked at the belts around his narrow waist.

"Are you sure Fox?" Hiei asked as he looked over the Fox, noting his evident arousal. His own body was screaming for him to stop delaying and take his lover. Kuramas' hands had stilled on Hieis' belts and he was now looking at Hiei.

"I dont want to ruin our friendship, but I want this." Kurama moved his hands up and pulled Hiei down into a loving kiss. Hoping that all he felt for the little fire demon came through in the kiss. Hiei ran his hands to Kuramas waist and quickly removed the only obstacle between him and being able to touch Kurama. Kurama helped discard his unwanted piece of clothing pulling Hiei back up he continued on trying to undress Hiei.

Kuramas hand worked on the belts that Hiei wore, but seemed to be getting nowhere fast. Hiei smirked at the Fox as his unsteady hands failed to do the task set before them. When a chuckle escaped Hiei Kurama looked up. Seeing the amusement in those eyes he was not impressed.

"Its not funny Hiei." His voice was filled with need and his cheeks flushed red from desire and embarrassment.

Gods he was beautiful Hiei thought. Slowly he moved away from his lover and the bed. Kurama looked at him paniced at the idea that he was going to be left alone now.

"Hiei please stay." Hiei looked even more amused. However it was easy to see the want and desire in his ruby depths. Slowly he began to strip, taking off one belt at a time and dropping it on top of his shirt on the floor. Once all the belts were gone he slowly inched down his pants.

Kurama looked like he was ready to pounce. Small animal like sounds coming from his throat as he watched. He was harder then he had ever been ad his need was getting so great he could barely contain himself Hiei looked at Kurama as he continued his striptease.

He couldn't get over how beautiful the red head was, excited breaths pushed their way past slightly parted lips. His well built body straining to remain where he was he was. His stiff member begging for relief. Hiei licked his lips at the thought of all he wanted to do to him.

Finally completely naked Hiei walked back to the bed and a very sexy aroused kitsune. He had barely reached the bed when Kurama sat up on his knees and pulled him into a hot demanding kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance.

Pushing Kurama back against the mattress Hiei continued to plunder his mouth. Kurama pulled back and smiled against at the naked fire demon above him. in one quick movement Kurama had flipped them landing Hiei under him. Hiei glared up at the smiling Fox. He didn't know what Kurama was planning but he doubted that he could stand much more of this. Kurama began kissing and nipping along the sensitive skin of Hieis neck.

Running light kisses down over his collarbone and to his flat well toned chest, Kurama delighted in the Koorimes reaction.

Breathing heavily Hieis fist knotted in the soft sheets. Kurama continued to lavish attention on Hiei sensitive nipple with loving licks and kisses before lightly biting them. Once both nipples were erect and pebbled Kurama moved on continuing to trail kisses over the well muscled abdomen.

When he reached Hieis hips he stopped suddenly feeling uncertain. As Youko he had had a lot of experience but none of it had meant anything. But now, in this life, he wanted it to be special. It was his first time after all. Hiei looked down at him watching as the emotions crossing his face were clearly shown.

Reaching down hi cupped Kuramas soft flushed cheek, drawing the Kitsunes attention to him. a gentle smile formed on his lips as he looked down at his lover. "Kurama are you sure?" Kurama nodded, grateful that his friend, no lover was being so caring. Kurama moved back up to Hiei and kissed him lovingly. The fire demon moaned against the others mouth enjoying the feel of the soft mouth pressed to his.

Their kiss became much more heated as their hands started to explore each others bodies, taking in everything about one anothers form. Hieis hands clutched at Kuramas firm behind, and squeezed it gently. Kurama groaned and ground his hips against Hieis. Their hardened lengths brushing against eachother. Pulling back from the kiss, both panting heavily, they both began grinding against eachother, wanting more of the pleasurable feeling.

Hieis hands gripped Kurama tighter trying to still his movements. Kurama looked at Hiei puzzled for a second; looking at his lover he realized that his movements were wearing the other demon down. Hiei was panting heavily his cheeks coloured with a crimson flush. Kiss swollen lips parted, his eyes partially closed. Hiei half expected his heart to burst from his chest as it raced.

Kurama gasped loudly as once again their positions were reversed and Hiei was on top. Hiei kissed Kurama as he gripped his length, Kuramas hips bucked wanting more of the pleasure. Hiei chuckled as he pulled his hand away. Kurama groaned his disappointment at having the hand removed so suddenly. Hiei pulled away slightly and repositioned Kuramas legs so that they were on his shoulders.

Kurama could barely keep still when he felt hot member press against his entrance. Looking up at Hiei he noticed the koorime was looking at him, lust pouring out of his ruby depths. Winding his arms around Hieis neck Kurama pulled him down for a kiss. Hiei thrust in as soon as their lips touched swallowing Kuramas cry in his mouth. Kurama began to adjusted to the feeling of Hiei inside of him, he was grateful that Hiei had still his movements allowing him to stretch and become accustom to the hardness deep within him.

Hieis body was so tense with the effort it was taking for him to stay still, that he nearly cried out in relief when he felt Kurama move against him. Hiei slowly rocked in and out of Kurama watching him for any sign of pain. Kurama let out a moan pleasure and blushed a little. Hiei couldn't help but smirked. Hiei thrust a little faster and deeper as he set the pace for the love making.

Kurama bit his lip to stop from crying out as Hiei thrust into him again and again. This was better then all the dreams that he had had over the years. When Hiei reached down between their bodies and gently wrapped his hand around Kuramas' aching member he was unable to hold back a loud moan of pleasure.

Hiei chuckled "Let me hear the pleasure you are feeling." Kurama bit back another moan when Hiei gripped him tighter and pumped him faster.

Hiei smirked at Kuramas attempts to remain quiet; he had a way to fix this. Hieis hand began to slow its movements on Kurama. Kurama looked up questioningly at a smiling Hiei, he wanted him to go faster not slower what was he doing? Kurama thrust his hips up demandingly at the hand that was now just barely moving against his straining flesh. Hiei chuckled and shook his head.

"You're not letting me hear you Kurama." He said still smiling.

Kurama was shocked at what Hiei was doing to him he had been so gentle before and now he was teasing him. Strangely Kurama didn't mind this teasing; it was still pleasurable after all. Hiei slowed his thrusting into Kurama, he wanted Kurama to find release with him however if didn't then so be it. The night was far from over anyway.

Kurama looked away from his lovers smiling face. 'I can't let him win it is bad enough that I gave into this it'll ruin everything.'

Noticing that he no longer had Kuramas attention Hiei thrust hard into him gaining not only Kuramas attention but also a deep moan.

"Ah, so you like that do you?" Hiei asked as he lightly bit Kuramas ear. Ripples of pleasure ran down Kuramas spine, he couldn't stand this much longer. A sheen sweat began to cover Kuramas body; he had to gain control of himself. Again Hiei thrust hard into him. Again Kurama bit down on his lip to stop himself from crying out Blood ran over his tongue as his tooth pierced his lip. Hiei pulled back and looked at the small flow of blood on Kuramas' lower lip and smirked.

Slowly he ran his tongue over the small puncture. "You taste so sweet, it almost has me curious if all of you tastes this good." He ran his tongue over the small cut lapping up the small amount of blood before taking Kuramas mouth in a demanding kiss. Losing control Hiei began thrusting deeply again aiming towards his own release.

Kurama lay there; as his body was pondered into, no longer caring bout anything but the pleasure Hiei was giving him. Hiei cried out as he came inside the Fox and rested his head on Kuramas shoulder panting heavily.

"My you are stubborn. Beautiful and stubborn." Hiei said as he brushed a lock of red silk away from Kuramas' eyes. "Now all I need is to hear you calling for me in pleasure." Kurama looked at him, he was going to it again? Kurama really had no problem with it but he couldn't believe that Hiei wanted him again so soon. Hiei began kissing a trail down Kuramas body stopping to run his tongue over his nipples and giving them a little bite before he left them to continue his trip down Kuramas body.

Kurama clenched his fists tightly, fighting the exquisite torture. Hiei traced his belly button then dipped his tongue in, sending delicious shocks up his spine and to his lower regions. Hiei sat up and looked at the beautiful nakedness of Kurama, and it was all his to play with.

"You are so beautiful, do you know that?" He asked quietly as he looked over Kurama.

Kurama watched as Hiei again lowered his head, this time however he was descending on Kuramas groin. Not being able to stand looking any longer Kurama turned his head away.

Hieis tongue flicked over the tip of Kuramas hardened member, his took Kuramas' head into his mouth and sucked lightly before moving back and giving it a flick with his tongue. Little by little Hiei devoured more of the Fox, until he had all of his lovers hardness in his mouth.

Kurama had a death grip on the covers and was panting heavily. He couldn't believe how good this felt. I was better then he had ever thought, and way better then when he'd had to relieve himself.

As Hiei moved on his length Kuramas'' hands found their way to his hair, the wet warmth of Hieis'' mouth was nearly too much for him to handle. Hiei continued to suck on the Foxs' length, his tongue dueled with the head of Kuramas'' member.

Kuramas'' grip on Hieis'' hair tightened in a silent demand that Hiei move faster as he began to try to reach release. Hiei was in no mood to take orders and continued his delicious torture. The noises that his Fox was making were music to his ears, beautiful pleading noises that begged for more. Vaguely Hiei wondered if Kurama even knew that he was making such wonderful sounds.

Finally taking pity on him Hiei increased the speed of his movements. Kurama moans of pleasure became louder as his pleasure increased.

"Hiei!" his hips thrust up burying himself deeper into his lovers' mouth as he came. Greedily Hiei swallowed all his essence, loving it as the warm salty liquid traveled down his throat.

Hiei moved up to lie next to Kurama who was still breathing heavily. Without a word of warning Kurama pulled Hiei into his arms and snuggled as close to he could get. Surprised when Hiei didn't fight or try to get away, he then rested his chin on Hieis' head and let out a contented sigh.

"Hiei, I...that was..." Kuramas'' mind, in its blissful haze, couldn't seem to put together the words that he wanted to say.

Hiei put one arm around Kuramas'' waist and let out a deep breath. Shivers ran up Kuramas'' spine as the warm breath caressed his neck.

"I know Kurama, nothing will change between us. You have no reason to fear. Now rest Fox." Though his fear of this ruining everything was not what he was going to say he nodded in silent agreement and closed his eyes allowing sleep to take him. Happy that he had his love in his arms.

Morning

The sound of birds outside woke Kurama in the midmorning; thankfully he had never been one to suffer hangovers. Rolling over he reached for his lover only to find and empty bed. He sighed, was it just another dream or had Hiei just left?

Getting out of bed he followed his normal routine. Showering, getting dressed having a quick breakfast. Just as he was finished breakfast his mother called him. Being distracted by his thoughts he didn't have much to say and his mother had asked him if he was ok. He told her he was fine and that he was just about to head out the door when she rang. She quickly apologized for interrupting him and said her goodbyes. He'd have to remember to call her later when he had less on his mind.

With that thought he left the house and headed for his local park, it was always a good place to think. When he got to the park he walked around for a bit listening to the plants as they happily greeted him and waited for him to acknowledge them in return. He greeted mentally greeted them all before going to sit on the bench nearest him.

Letting out a sigh he wondered more about the events of last night, now more uncertain if they had actually taken place or if it had just been a dream. He needed to know.

He had no discomfort now or this morning and besides his sheets being a tangled mess there wasn't really anything to say that it was real. Sighing yet again he resigned to the fact that it appeared to have been a wonderful dream and nothing more.

"What are you sighing about Fox." Said and expressionless Hiei as he moved to lean against the park bench. Kurama was startled that he was suddenly there; he'd been so far into his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed Hiei approaching him. Hiei was now looking at him, waiting to see if he would get an answer.

"Its nothing, I was just thinking. How are you Hiei?" Kurama said putting on his normal smile and looked at Hiei. Hiei only shrugged and looked away. Kurama couldn't help but think how beautiful he was.

"I...I have to go Hiei." Kurama said as he got up and quickly walked off. He had to stop thinking about it; it was going to make things weird. Hiei would know that something was bothering him and find out what it was and then it'd destroy their friendship.

Kurama walked not paying attention to where he was going when he looked up he was out side his house. He walked inside, made himself a small lunch and ate it with disinterest. He wasn't even really hungry. He finished that and washed up his dishes before heading to his room and looking around.

He felt disappointed that it had been a dream when it had seemed so real last night. He couldn't seem to bring himself out of his current despondence. Maybe he hadn't slept enough he thought as he walked to his bed.

Silently he laid back and rested willing sleep to come hoping that when he woke his mood would be better. Slowly he drifted off to sleep. Unfortunately this brought no relief the events of his night with Hiei played in his mind. In his sleep he tossed and turned as the dream continued.

"Mmm, Hiei..." His own voice brought him awake. Panting he sat up, feeling the need to release again. Silently he walked into the bathroom and stripped out of his clothing, a moan fell from his lips as he brushed his erection. He cursed himself for dreaming about it again. It was like he was setting out to torture himself he thought.

Stepping inside the shower he turned on the water. He allowed the hot water to relax him, gently reaching down he fondled himself and brought himself to the relief that he needed. Without thinking he called Hieis'' name was he came. He quickly washed himself before he got out of the shower

After he had dried off and redressed he forced himself to push his thoughts to the back of his mind. It was doing no good to think about it, he'd just have to keep his mind on other things. He walked into the kitchen and called his mother, to see how she was and apologize for being rude early. He loved his mother she was great to talk to and he always enjoyed their conversations.

After getting off the phone from her he began to prepare for dinner, he had invited his mother over but she and his stepfather had already made plans.

Hearing footsteps approaching he looked up, Hiei stood in the middle of the room.

"Hello Hiei." He said as he turned back to the food he was about to cook. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" He looked up and saw the fire demon nod before sitting at the dinning table.

"Umm Hiei I am sorry if I seemed rude today in the park, I just had a lot on my mind."

"Dont worry yourself Fox its fine." Hiei didn't seem to think anything of it. Kurama stared at him he couldn't help but think how handsome the fire demon was, and how much he wished that last night could have been real so he could show Hiei how he loved him.

"You're staring Fox." The words startled Kurama back to reality. And he finished cooking them dinner. The meal was eaten in silence neither seeming to have anything to say to the other. After they had eaten dinner Kurama got them each a bowl of ice cream knowing that Hiei had a taste for the sweet desert. When they were both finished with the ice cream Hiei muttered thanks and headed for Kuramas' room.

"Are you staying the night Hiei?" He called, as he washed the dishes, not really minding if he did. He preferred that Hiei stay with him rather then sleep in some tree though he knew he was well able to protect himself. He walked into his room and noticed Hiei sitting on the windowsill.

The sky had grown over cast and the wind was starting to pick up. Hiei looked at Kurama and shrugged. " Its better then sleeping in the rain."

Kurama just laughed off the slight insult and pulled out a futon for Hiei. As he made the bed the fire demon just stared out the window. Kurama couldn't help but wonder if he didn't want to be here. When the rain started to fall Hiei closed the window and walked to Kuramas' bed to sit next to him.

"What do you dream about Hiei?" Kurama asked as he looked at his friend. Hiei just looked at him like he had lost his mind then seemed to think about it. Kurama watched as his friend thought about it.

"My dreams are mostly memories." Hiei finally said looking at the floor. Kurama just nodded and looked at the floor when he had been younger his dreams had been like that. Silence soon fell between the two friends. Hiei got up and walked back to the window.

"Do you want a drink Hiei? I'm making hot chocolate." Hiei looked away from the window and simply started to follow Kurama to the kitchen. They both sat on the settee and dank their drinks. Hiei finished his first and was staying seated, surprising Kurama he had thought that he would go back to the room or to one of the window.

The two talked till late in the night. Kurama began to doze off when Hiei threw a cushion at him.

"Sorry Hiei, I didn't mean to be so rude. Do you want to go to bed now." Kurama asked his voice filled with sleep. Kurama looked at Hiei who was glaring at him, and smiled. He knew that Hiei wasn't mad at him.

"Idiot Fox if you are tired then go to sleep!" as he got up and walked into the bedroom, Kurama walked in behind him. Silently he got changed into his boxers and climbed into bed. Hiei who had been standing by the window turned off the light and moved to his own bed.

Kurama quickly drifted off to sleep the sound of the rain beat softly against the window. Hiei lay there staring at the ceiling. Thinking bout his dreams. If only the Fox new.

Drawn from his thoughts by rustling coming from the bed he walked over to it. Hiei looked at the Fox as he turned in his sleep, red hair fanned across the pillow. He seemed to be dreaming, he smirked to himself as he thought bout the night they had had and hoped that that was what he was dreaming about.

When Kurama muttered his name he grinned to himself, maybe he should tell him that it wasn't just a dream that it had really happened then again his Fox had said he didn't want to change things between them. He laughed to himself quietly well there was nothing to say that his Fox couldn't dream about it again. Hiei leant forward and gently brushed his lips over the skin of Kuramas' neck. Yes there was nothing to say that Kurama couldn't dream about that very often.

Midnight Princess: YAY! Its finished! Dances

Hiei: Freak.

Midnight Princess: Maybe so but at least my hair is all one-colour lover boy.

Hiei: You want to die don't you?

Midnight Princess: Not really but its bound to happen sometime, though you might want to be nice short stuff.

Hiei: Hn, why should I? And you are only 5'3

Kurama: Hiei she's the author I wouldn't annoy her

Hiei: Hn

Midnight Princess: Hey Red! Dances around the room

Kurama: um are you okay?

Midnight Princess: Yep im fine just happy and hyper. Stops dancing Soooo what shall I write next or should I write a sequel to this?

Hiei: Hn

Kurama: It's your story.

Midnight Princess: Okay looks at readers What do you think? Should I or shouldn't I? Please review! Blows kisses to everyone

Hiei and Kurama: Leave silently


End file.
